


like tearing apart paper (you tear apart my heart)

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: Naruto Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (i guess), Blood and Gore, Body Modification, I’m not too sure how to classify this, M/M, This is essentially just a story about Sasori turning the Third into a puppet, With a little bit of ghost action dumped in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: “As requested.. The model is complete.”(What have you done?)





	1. cause and...

The scroll is opened and unsealed with his blood, a bite to the finger and nothing more. 

The iron (always iron with you, isn’t it?) table is filled up with a body, so preserved it’s almost as if the man had fallen asleep and never woke up, if you ignored the stab wounds to the chest.

The robed body of the Third Kazekage will not stir, cannot stir, but Sasori feels as if he should. 

He prepares the surgical tools, taking out a scalpel and creating an incision. Start at the stomach, move towards the head.

Sasori watches the scalpel slide through with the ease of a paper cutter. (Don’t think about it too hard.)

He opens the cut, putting on gloves and removing the organs. He leaves in the heart, the veins.. But adjusted and preserved to hell and back. 

(He hopes if he keeps the heart in, maybe Tetsuo will still love him through all he has and will do.)

Blood is spilling over and onto the iron table. This isn’t what he wanted. This isn’t what _ he _ wanted.

Everything is wrong but he is trapped inside his muscle memory. He watches as he replaces soft, still-warm flesh with unfeeling wood, metal wires strung to every joint and finger, golden eyes once filled with joy replaced with glass replicas...

The blood on his hands will never go away. It’ll just come back every time he uses this puppet.

He almost laughs out loud. _ This puppet. This puppet is an abomination! _

What good is being eternal if there’s nobody to be eternal for? 

He’s already ruined his art.


	2. consequence.

Long, long after creating the puppet, when the pain has dulled, Sasori will still see blood on it from the corner of his eyes.

He too, has become a puppet. What else is he good for? 

_ Nothing. _

He spends all his time inside Hiruko, hiding from the world. And now he is here, fighting his grandmother and his replacement.

( _ You replaced his organs, it was only fitting you yourself was replaced. _ )

Hiruko was destroyed, and he doesn’t want to give up just yet.. so he opens the cursed scroll.

( 3. Three. Evenly spaced lines, forming a pyramid. )

Chiyo wants to avenge him. There’s nothing to avenge.

——

Mother, father- Pain is shooting through his chest. Is this ‘death’? It hurts.

_ “Sasori.. You fool.” _ Mutters the voice that has been absent for many years. Too many.

He imparts information and steps out of the shell, to come face to face with the man he killed far too soon. 

_ “It’s rude to keep someone waiting, my sunset.” _

Two ghosts leave to the pure land. No regrets are attached. It is simply the cycle of life.


End file.
